Comment Sauron s'est éteint
by Annalia Mae
Summary: La véritable fin du Seigneur des Anneaux, parce que je me devais de rétablir la vérité cachée par les serviteurs du Mal Absolu avec un grand M et un grand A.


**Comment Sauron s'est éteint**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** les personnages et lieux appartiennent à **JRR Tolkien** , **Peter Jackson** et leurs ayants droits... sauf mes singeries.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** La véritable fin du Seigneur des Anneaux, parce que je me devais de rétablir la vérité cachée par les serviteurs du Mal Absolu avec un grand M et un grand A.

* * *

 _Chanson qui va avec... ou pas : voir en fin de chapitre...  
_

 **Comment Sauron s'est éteint**

 **Ou**

 **La Véritable Fin du Seigneur Des Anneaux**

oOoOo

— Mais mon maître, vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? balbutia l'orc abasourdi devant le Nazgûl qui se tenait devant lui. Ce dernier avait reçu l'ordre de leur Seigneur de faire entrer au Mordor un nouveau peuple qui se disait prêt à tout faire pour le satisfaire. Ils voulaient servir le Maître du Mal Absolu.

— Tu feras ce que je te dis, charogne ! Ces êtres étranges ont dit qu'ils feraient tout pour contenter Sauron et Sauron les veut parmi nous alors ouvre cette porte et arrête de geindre comme une fillette !

Jean-Pierre de son prénom en avait marre de jouer les lèches-bottes pour ce Sauron qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Hormis cet œil gigantesque qui tournait autour de la plus haute tour sombre tel un gyrophare sur une Tour Eiffel de pacotille, cela faisait franchement mauvais genre. Mais bon, il était gracieusement payé pour faire ce que l'œil lui disait de faire alors si Sauron voulait ces créatures jaunes et sans cervelles… Mais est-ce qu'elles pouvaient être pires que ces satanés orcs aussi bêtes qu'ils étaient laids ?

Au dehors, la bataille grondait et ce petit prétentieux d'Aragorn, le fils d'Arathorn, ferait n'importe quoi pour récupérer ce qui était à lui et défaire ce qui aurait dû l'être depuis des lustres et des lustres. C'est que les lustres ça comptait pour beaucoup en nombre d'années.

— Mon Seigneur, ils sont là, ils attendent dans la cour vos ordres, zozota Michel, l'orc en chef de sa brigade.

D'un pas lourd mais ferme, Jean-Pierre — oui c'est un prénom un peu naze… pour un Nazgûl mais avouons-le, tout le monde s'en fichait bien dans cette histoire de savoir comment il pouvait bien s'appeler. C'était comme Marius, celui qui avait délibérément fui quand tout était parti en sucette il y a des millénaires de cela.

Devant lui, se trouvaient les créatures les plus étranges qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Elles étaient jaunes de leur crâne à leurs pieds, certains n'avaient qu'un œil et contrairement à son seigneur et maître, ils avaient un corps, eux. Ils étaient certes tous petits mais assez nombreux pour, peut-être, soyons fous, les aider à conquérir la Terre du Milieu.

L'un des leurs s'approcha de lui, le visage souriant, l'œil unique plein d'espoir.

— Ainsi donc vous voulez servir notre grand seigneur Sauron ? avança Jean-Pierre.

La créature hocha vivement la tête avant de parler à son tour :

— Sauron maestro bella belissima arigato mucho !

Un long silence ponctua ce charabia que seuls ces petits personnages savaient comprendre… Apparemment.

Jean-Pierre le Nazgûl se retourna vers Michel. L'orc secoua la tête, navré.

— Je ne comprends rien.

— Mais à quoi tu sers pauvre tâche ?! jura le Nazgûl furieux.

Le petit être était en fait un Minion et bien plus intelligent que tous les Jean-Pierre et Michel de la Terre du Milieu réunis, il savait parler plusieurs langues. Il s'appelait Noridor et venait d'un pays lointain appelé… la _Terre tout Court_! Noridor et ses comparses ne rêvaient que d'une chose : servir l'être le plus moche et le plus méchant qui soit de l'univers et même du "Mont Dentier". Sauron avec son œil unique n'était pas seulement l'être le plus méchant qui soit, il était aussi le plus hideux.

Comment un œil peut-être moche me demanderez-vous ? Eh bien, parfois il se servait d'un de ses serviteurs pour apparaître en chair et en os et croyez-moi, vous n'aviez aucune envie de vous confronter à ce Sauron matérialisé avec sa bouche qui semblait échappée d'un épisode torride, pardon, sanglant, des dents de la mer et qui n'avait sans doute jamais vu de brosse à dents de sa vie. Sa dernière apparition avait tué l'odorat sensible du prince Legolas et depuis, cet Aragorn de malheur ne sortait plus sans son désodorisant _Febreze_ qu'il brandissait telle une épée aiguisée aussi bien que l'œil de Sauron — face à l'ennemi numéro un.

Mais revenons à nos Minions, Noridor était là, plus que ravi de servir son nouveau maître et toute sa petite tribu semblait du même avis que lui. A tel point qu'ils se mirent à chanter la chanson de leur pays :

— Banana, Bananana Ba, Ba, Ba, Ba, Banana la,la,la,laaaaaaaaa…

—Bon, très bien, très bien, s'exaspéra Jean-Pierre, c'est votre dernier mot je suppose petite créature ?

— Minion ! répliqua Noridor ! Banana, Ukulélé, dernier word, Jean-Pierre.

Sans plus attendre, Michel, l'orc qui n'avait rien à faire d'autre que de subir les ordres du Nazgûl de Minas Morgul, entraîna tous les minions à sa suite dans les cavernes secrètes du Royaume Sombre car oui, ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé le moyen de se mettre l'électricité au Mordor. Une honte quand on savait que Jean-Pierre dépensait tout leur argent en cacahuète salée, son vice. Mais c'était ainsi, on leur avait dit que c'était impossible. Les orcs n'étant pas d'accord, ils s'accordaient le droit de faire une nouvelle grève d'ici les jours à venir… Et sans préavis bien sûr.

Les Minions envahirent donc l'antre secrète de Sauron et pendant ce temps les hommes, les elfes, un nain et un magicien continuaient à se battre vaillamment devant la Porte Noire pour sauver le monde d'une terrible tragédie.

Sauron ne savait où donner de l'œil. Forcément, il n'en n'avait qu'un et cela ne devait pas être simple de suivre, et ses imbéciles qui se battaient comme des acharnés, sans compter les deux autres morveux prêt à gravir la montagne du destin pour détruire le seul bijou qui comptait à son _œil_.

Noridor était heureux comme seul un Minion pouvait l'être et c'est Mani qui le premier trouva _LA_ bêtise à ne pas faire. Une chose étrange se trouvait près d'une gigantesque porte, une sorte de bouton… Mani eut alors une furieuse envie d'appuyer dessus et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Oups !

Voilà comment les Minions, sans le vouloir ni le savoir, éradiquèrent à jamais le mal qui sévissait en Mordor et dans toute la Terre du Milieu. Mani en appuyant sur le bouton qui était en fait un interrupteur, avait malencontreusement éteint à jamais l'œil unique de Sauron.

Jean-Pierre qui n'était pas un naze… gueule pour rien, comprit qu'il y avait une grosse couille bien juteuse dans le potage quand il entendit les hourras de la foule des hommes en délire tandis que cet Aragorn se faisait congratuler par l'elfe, le nain et le magicien.

Furieux, il alla voir les Minions mais ces derniers avaient déjà pris la poudre d'escampette, bien conscients qu'ils avaient une nouvelle fois tué leur maître par inadvertance.

Dehors, pris dans la joie ambiante du moment, ils se mirent à hurler à leur tour des cris de victoire : — _Kumbayaaaaaaaaaaa ! Kumbayaaaaaaaaaaaa !_

Voilà donc la véritable histoire de la mort de Sauron. Le récit se termina par la danse des canards suivi de Hakuna Matata et Sauron est mort ce soir.

oOoOo

La morale de cette merveilleuse histoire est que lorsque l'on brigue le poste de plus Grand Maître du Mal avec un grand M, il ne faut jamais avoir un seul Minion auprès de soi.

ZE END… Bananaaaaaaa !


End file.
